moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilford Norman Staverlyn
History Guilford was born in a small town near the southern part of Westfall called Moonbrook. His family served a group of lesser nobles called The Coopers, who earned most of their prestige off of selling crates and barrels, and had recently taken in a small family of beggars, the Norman family, when Guilford was barely five months old. Through the Cooper family, he grew up rather well, being home-schooled in Literature mostly. It is unclear how old he was when it happened, but when the Defias Brotherhood came, they slaughtered the Cooper and Norman families. Guilford only survived because he had decided to sneak out of his small room and was able to get behind some boxes as the hooligans burst through the door. Years after, Guilford was again taken in by a visiting family from his current hovel just outside Redridge. The family was from the north, around Stromgarde. He eagerly accepted the offer and went with them, serving as a farm hand at a place called Nethander Stead. One day, while in Southshore, he met a traveling and independent mage. Some words were exchanged and Guilford became enthralled, wanting to learn all there was to learn about the magics; forbidden or free, it did not matter to him. Apprenticemenship Following his visit with the traveler, Guilford begged to be his apprentice. For days, the mage repeatedly rejected him until finally, on the last day of his stay, he accepted with a sigh. The training began immediately and it was not long before Guilford mastered several fire spells. He was not as lucky with ice, as every attempt fizzled before it was even complete, almost giving him a severe case of frostbite with every attempt. His master, a man named Seigfried Masterson, eventually had him give up trying spells in the Frost field, and just focused on fire. Together they traveled to Stromgarde and lived within it's walls for just a few days before it was attacked by the Syndicate and the Ogres. His master, regrettably, died in one of the first invasions. Fortunately, Guilford was one of those able to escape. Demonic/Shadow Powers After retreating from the broken and falling city, Guilford moved back to the lower part of the Eastern Kingdoms, setting up residence in a small house just outside Goldshire, and replacing his master with a mage in the Tower of Azora by the name of Theocritus. Through some books he found in the tower, he began to become interested in Demonic magicks. In secret, he began to 'plot' to prove himself, in the eyes of himself, and just about everyone else. Weeks and months passed before he felt confident enough to commit one of the worst taboos: a Demonic Summoning. Guilford was all alone in a deserted tower, the location of which is unknown to all save for him. At the top of the tower, he prepared to commit his crime, checking, double checking and even triple checking his regeants and getting ready for what was to come. Finally, at the stroke of midnight on his very birthday, and at the age of merely eighteen, he did it, successfully summoning a demon. Though the consquences were dire, as the demon was sealed away in his left arm. To keep the beasts power at bay, and keep it from possessing his body, Guilford placed many runes along his arm which reached down to both sides of his hand and small runes decoratings his fingers and into his body as far as his chest, the largest of the markings just above his heart. His memories prior to the beginning of the ritual were also deleted from his mind. From this, his body was scarred permanently, three large claw-marks showing where he was raked across the face by the demon. The two on the side going from just below his temples to down his jaw-line, and one from the middle of his face going all the way to his jaw-line as well. Though, with every disadvantage, there is always a sort of advantage. His being that fact that his body went from scrawny to rather muscular and strong, making him very resilient in a hand-to-hand fight. Also, his magic is quite strong, one-hundred fold what it would have been if he had not taken in the demon. The demons name was Malkaartaz. A Forsaken Three years passed after the absorbtion of the demon and, as time passed, Guilford's health had become worse and worse, very slowly at first and accelerating near the end. He died half a year after his birthday, on December 6th. Two months following, through the Apothecary Society, he was risen as a Forsaken, initially to be used as a guinea pig in their experiments. With his ability to summon demons, they quickly reconsidered this idea and instead tried to brain-wash him to become like them. These attempts failed miserably, and ended in the deaths of dozens of Apothecaries. He was recognized by the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas, through a half-re-dead apothecary that called refered to Guilford as a "demonic Scourgeling" which was not too far off from what he actually was, except for the 'Scourgeling' part. Sylvanas was, of course, skeptical and decided to see for herself. When she arrived in the laboratories, the floors were stained with ichor, Abomination guards in construction were aflame and the chambers were empty, save for one lone, half-naked Forsaken that sat in one corner. His form, though rotting and dead was still muscular and quite intimidating. Guilford, during the rest of his undead life, spent his time under the direct command of The Dark Lady Sylvanas, doing all that she asked without hesitation. Rebirth After the Horde set sail for Northrend, Guilford stayed behind, and it proved to be his undoing... Or, better yet, re-doing. A young and reckless apprentice, much like Guilford had been before, attempted to slay the him, and failed. Time and time again, the apprentice, a man by the name of Dereck Andrewson, assaulted Guilford, only to be beat down every time until, finally, he succeeded. Guilford's soul was ripped from his Forsaken body and placed in a Soul Stone, effectively sealing him, as well as his demonic prisoner in it. One year passed before Dereck did something foolish; he attempted to use the Stone containing Guilford. With the help of the demon Malkaartaz, Guilford was able to trade places with the foolish apprentice, stealing his body for himself. Shortly after, the body rejected his soul and, in a ditch effort to save himself, he ultimately destroyed and recreated the body. This time, the soul was not rejected and, instead, accepted by the body. It, also, regained the muscular form, raked face and glyphed arm; an exact copy of his original body before his death. The only difference being, in place of a deadly illness, he had a very short fuse. Fifth Scarlet Vanguard During the winter o f his rebirth, he was recognized by a group of Scarlets called the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard, which had taken residence in the embassy in Stormwind's Cathedral. During his time there, he was given the title of "Wrathcaster", and still keeps it as his own, despite not being a part of them any longer. Three months in the order, he was expelled and sentenced to immediate death, for conspiracy to commit treason. They failed to kill him and he was able to get away, along with the High Priestess of the order. He vowed to himself to get revenge upon those tyrants, and now works to rid the City itself of them, though, so far, has proven unsuccessful. Now Very recently, Guilford has seemed to... Accepted the Light. His vestments have completely transformed, into that of some priestly garbs. He has also been seen walking about the city, between the Cathedral and Keep, going in between their libraries. The reason for these charades are unknown, but he seems rather happy with his new position. Also the scars on his face seem to have been completely removed. His eyes have also gone back to their original color, a dull grey. His power seems to also have left him as well, the only thing that is really "magical" about him is his staff that is made of "Purified Draenite". This is due to him masking his magical energies, transforming his formerly dark visage into more of an inviting one. Other Guilford is Twenty-Eight, and his birthday is June Second. He is five feet and eleven inches tall, and weighs 175 pounds, most of it muscle. His themesong is "Fading Away" by Demon Hunter. It is unknown why, but he changed the order of his middle and last name, making it "Guilford Norman Staverlyn". He has several self proclaimed titles; Super Magic Man, Mister Wonderful, Mister Pink, Wrathcaster, Nethermancer and Master Warlock Staverlyn. Category:Human Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Warlock